Castillos de Arena
by vicky5
Summary: Cuando todo cae y el mundo se derrumba a tus pies, él es lo único que te queda. Él es tu último Castillo de Arena.


Castillos de Arena por Ariadna

Hermione esta hecha un ovillo, sus brazos envuelven sus piernas y su barbilla esta apoyada sobre sus rodillas, en un espejismo de confortable protección. Sus ojos parecen estar perdidos en algún lugar al otro lado de la ventana de la pequeña cabaña de Hagrid. Fuera, la lluvia parece querer tragarse Hogwarts. Las gotas se deslizan por el cristal distorsionando el paisaje y haciéndolo parecer irreal. Y para ella ciertamente lo es.

Todo es irreal desde que él se ha ido. Nada es real. Sólo es una pesadilla multicolor.

La tetera que descansa en el fuego empieza a hacer ruido, indicando que el té está listo.

Ella se levanta y avanza hasta la cocina tranquilamente. Retira la tetera del fuego, coge una taza del fregadero y se sirve una taza bien caliente, como exige el día.

Desde la muerte de Hagrid en sexto año, su cabaña se ha convertido en su refugio privado. Le ayuda a recordar. Le advierte lo que no debe olvidar. Y desde entoces no lo ha olvidado ni por un momento. Si usa su imaginación todavía puede verle en la cocina, preparándoles té que serviría en tazas demasiado grandes para sus pequeñas manos.

Vuelve a sentarse frente a la ventana apoyando la espalda contra la pared de piedra. Levata sus rodillas hasta su pecho una vez más y sus brazos se retraen atrapados en medio. Sopla un par de veces la superficie del líquido caliente y una sonrisa triste acaricia sus labios casi imperceptiblemente.

Es curioso. Ahora la taza no parece tan grande.

Ella había crecido. Se había visto obligada a crecer. Y había cambiado. Ya no era la misma. Su mirada tenía esa profundidad que sólo tenían aquellas que habían visto la cara de la muerte. Tenía esa madurez que sólo se alcanza a través del dolor y el sufrimiento. La noche que Hagrid había muerto había sido el día que perdió su inocencia para siempre. Y sabía que ya nunca más la podría recuperar, como un precioso castillo de arena barrido por la fuerza de una ola.

Después de eso, todo fue cada vez peor.

Sus padres...

Dumbeldore...

Ron.

Y se había sentido irresistiblemente arrastrada por la corriente hacia un abismo de oscuridad infinita. Se estaba ahogando y no podía respirar. Sientía que no podía respirar.

Harry era lo único que le quedaba en la vida. Era el único que de verdad comprendía y compartía su dolor. Su única razón para seguir respirando. Era su último castillo de arena. Y se había aferrado a él con todas sus fuerzas. Se había aferrado a él con una fuerza que ella misma no creía poseer.

Por eso cuando la golpeó la realidad, la golpeó fuerte.

Ella le había amenazado, le había suplicado, le había gritado, había intentado razonarlo, le había mentido. Había traicionado todas y cada una de las normas de conducta que se había jurado no violar nunca. Y lo volvería a hacer, sin pestañear.

Pero él sólo había respondido:

_Tú eres la próxima, Hermione._

Y lo dijo con una mirada que la hizo derrumbarse allí mismo y llorar porque sabía que jamás le convencería. Y él la había acunado en sus brazos mientras ella lloraba, como a una niña pequeña. No sabía con precisión si habían estado así durante unos segundos o unas horas, porque el tiempo no se mide igual cuando estás abrazado a la persona que amas. Y cuando por fín él se separó de ella, la dió un beso en la frente y la prometió:

_Cuando vuelva... te lo diré._

"Idiota." susurra ella y una solitaria lágrima baja por su mejilla. Ella se la limpia rápidamente con el puño. Últimamente no hace otra cosa que llorar. Cansada, decide acostarse en la cama y echar una pequeña siesta. Pero algo llama su atención. La imagen sigue siendo borrosa pero se distingue una figura a lo lejos. Hay alguien al otro lado de la ventana.

Y la siesta es lo último que pasa por su cabeza en esos momentos.

Es una pena hacer un buen té para después dejarlo caer al suelo sin ningún cuidado. Pero Hermione Jane Granger no parece haberlo notado porque ella hace milenios que salió de la cabaña y está corriendo bajo la lluvia en un frenético spring. Y ya nada podrá pararla.

"¡Harry!" ella grita.

El moreno de la cicatriz no hubiera podído evitar sonreir si con ello supiera que evitaría el fin del mundo, o incluso una clase doble con Snape.

Entonces ella salta sobré él y le derriba. Y los dos rien y lloran de felicidad en la suciedad de la tierra. Y entre el desorden de sus risas y sus lágrimas, se besan. Se besan con locura y pasión, pero con ternura y devoción. Se besan con todo a la vez, porque es eso lo que sienten.

Entoces se separan, Harry la mira con adoración durante unos segundos.

Por fin te lo puedo decir- aparta un mechón de pelo mojado de la cara de la chica suspendida a sólo unos centímetros de la suya. A Hermione le late tan fuerte el corazón que piensa que Harry puede oirlo. Pero él se toma su tiempo. Como si quisiera guardar aquel momento en su memoria para revivirlo una y otra vez. Estudia con detenimiento sus oscuras y densas pestañas con pequeñas gotitas de lluvia, las pequeñas pecas sobre el puente de su nariz, la forma de su barbilla, su piel pálida, sus labios agrietados, el color de sus ojos...

"Te quiero, Hermione Granger."

Hermione parece soltar una respiración contenida de alivio y felicidad. "Yo también te quiero, Harry Potter."

Y los dos sonrien porque nada podrá derribar su castillo de arena.

FIN


End file.
